CloverClan
Welcome To CloverClan Welcome to CloverClan! We are allies with PetalClan. We are the bravest clan of them all. If you want you can go ahead join. The Cats Leader: Leader- Leafstar-A green she-cat with a clover shaped mark on her right flank.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Deputy: Firestripe-Orange tom with darker stripe, dazzling eyes -[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Medicine Cat: Wolfclaw-Brown tom with blue eyes. Blind.Apprentice-Smallpaw.CloverheartLook to the stars! Apprentices: Smallpaw- Small brown tabby she-cat with one white paw and hazel eyes.-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Queens: Fernleaf-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.Mother of Sunkit,Lightningkit,Cloverkit,Jaykit,Tanglekit, and Tumblekit.Their father is unknown.(Will be reaveled later!)CloverheartLook to the stars! Sandflower-Pale orange tabby she-cat with green eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Kits: Fernleafs kits Sunkit-White she-kit she-kit w/ golden splotches and green eyes. Lightningkit- Black she-kit w/ golden stripes on her back and forehead and green eyes. Cloverkit-Black and grey tabby she-kit w/ blue eyes.Blind in one eye. Jaykit-Light grey tabby tom w/ dark blue eyes. Tanglekit-Flame tom w/ tangled claws and green eyes. Tumblekit-Grey tabby tom w/ blue eye.CloverheartLook to the stars! Sandflower's kits Snowkit-White she-kit with very pale gray eyes. Berrykit-Cream colored she-kit with green eyes. Lilykit-Pale gray and white she-kit with blue eyes. Leafkit-Brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Roleplay September 21, 2010 Pads out of med cats den and stretches."I wish people were on this website more." *Sigh* CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... September 22, 2010 -Firestripe pads out of warrior's den, and leaves camp- -Wolfclaw stretches, pads over to his medicien supply-"I need more yarrow...." CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength.. -Pad out of camp,comes back a few moments later,w/ yarrow.- CloverheartHave courage, and you will havestrength... -Pads over to his den and curls up.-"lets hope Jupiterclan sends me a sign that more cats will come,and I'll get a apprentice" *Sigh* -Firestipe comes back with a vole- -Wolfclaw gets up slow,and starts coughing."Ugh." Pads over to his storage and looks at the catmint. "Other cats might need it."Shakes his head and gets a rabbit. CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... September 25, 2010 Fernleaf sneaks out of the nursery.Turns around to check that no kits followed her ,and grabbed a vole. CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... Cloverkit and Jaykit come bouncing out.Cloverkit tackles Jaykit."Ha ha!"Cloverkit purrs Sandflower and her kits come out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf looks up from her vole."Good morning Sandflower." Sandflower sits down next to Fernleaf."It is a good morning." Leafkit,Snowkit,Lilykit,and Berrykit walk over to Fernleaf's kits."Hi!" Jaykit and Cloverkit bounce excitedly."Hi!" Fernleaf looks at the kits."I am suprised the other kits havent woken up yet." "Yeah,only two of your kits are awake."''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 14:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf opens her mouth to reply.Then Lightningkit bursts out of the nursery,followed by the rest of the kits and start chattering with the other kits.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... (G2G! Bye!) Sandflower and her kits emerge from the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) September 27, 2010 Wolfclaw pads toward the nursery.After checking the kits and queens and kits,he heads herb collecting Returns with yarrow and catmint.He enters camp and heads toward his den,but colapses in a outfit of coughing and exsaustion.CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 22:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf hears this and races to his side.(I will pause it here.I wish people would get on more! I get on daily!) Sandflower pads from the nursery.(Clover,when you are putting the roleplay heading like the date,use heading 3.)''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 22:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Fernleaf pads over to the fresh-kill pile and gabs a vole and shoves it at Wolfclaw."Eat this fresh-kill and some catmint.Now."CloverheartHave courage, and you will have strength... 22:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) October 5,2010 Wolfclaw emerges from medicine cats den.He looks back at Smallpaw."She must be tired." He gave a sympathetic purr and pads out of camp,for herb collecting.CloverheartLook to the stars! Slips back into camp with a mouthful of herbs,and places them into seperate piles and lays down beside Smallpaw.Sits up for a while,but puts his head on his paw,and drifts off into sleep.CloverheartLook to the stars! October 10, 2010 Sandflower glances at her kits and pads out of the nursery.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Category:CloverClan